


Cellmates

by SpaceJail



Category: Superjail - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, One Shot, Short, This is Bad, i guess, im aware, it's not really nsfw, just nsfw topics, kms, slight nsfw, yes this fandom is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJail/pseuds/SpaceJail
Summary: After so blindly following his arch enemy, Lord Stingray, into a damn cell, Warden gets stuck there with him. How great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on instagram when they requested a shitty wardray fanfic and I decided to upload it here. Why? Because I can.  
> yes, yes I am aware that this fandom is almost completely dead.  
> fuck off.  
> IM ALSO BAD AT TITLES I APOLOGIZE.

          Warden was in a bit of a predicament; that being getting stuck in a dirty old cell with the one and only, Lord Stingray. For some unknown reason, he decided that listening to Stingray would somehow be a good idea. Sure, maybe he had just the /slightest/ crush on him (even after Stingray's attempt to try and take over the jail) but that shouldn't have been the reason why Warden so easily fell for his tricks. Obviously he did and now he was paying the price.

          Both of them sat quietly on the ground, waiting for something to be said or done. Warden pouted and mentally complained about this whole thing while Stingray glared at him the whole time. At first, Warden was oblivious to the staring, yet soon enough he noticed. He awkwardly shuffled his feet and scooted away. Raising a brow, he stubbornly crossed his arms and huffed.  
                   

          Finally, after enough of the blatant staring Warden spoke up. "Is there something you _need_?" He scoffed. He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at Stingray as he heard that condescending little snicker that he hated. "Oh, I don't need anything, Warden." Stingray replied, his tone of voice slightly sarcastic. "I just find it utterly hilarious that you're stuck in here with me. Y'know, come to think of it.. how exactly did you get yourself in this situation, hm~?"  
                  

         Hearing Stingray spoke caused for Warden's stomach to flutter, which he found to be highly uncomfortable. Cheeks turning pink from embarrassment, turned his head so he would no longer face Stingray. After a moment of silence, Warden sighed in defeat. "I'm in here because I fell for your stupid ploys and after a few more series of unfortunate events I got myself locked up in here with you." He grunted.

          Stingray nodded, happy enough with the answer he got from Warden, because that's all he was going to get. "And who's fault is that?" He asked. Without any hesitation whatsoever Warden quickly replied. "Yours."  
Stingray sighed and slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes. "No, idiot, it's your fault."

          Warden didn't say anything else. There was another long, awkward silence before an idea struck to Stingray's mind and he slowly moved over to The Warden, who wasn't paying attention whatsoever. He hummed and slyly wrapped his arm around Warden's waist, causing the jailer to jump up from his spot and hatefully glare at Stingray.

          "So since we're stuck here with each other until someone comes to save your ass, I guess we should get accustomed to each other's company." He smirked widely and tried his hardest to hold back his laughter, "Y'know, we could possibly talk like normal people for once. Or maybe you're not so into talking? Maybe you'd rather do something more.. physical?"

          Warden spluttered. His face turned bright red and he tried speaking, but all that came out of him was gibberish. For some reason Stingray found Warden's idiosyncrasy to be highly amusing, but also the fact he was _so_  flustered was oddly... cute. Stingray had to sort himself out, not wanting to ruin the fun for himself yet by laughing.

          He leaned forward and grabbed Warden by the chin, forcing him to face him. Warden took a deep breath and paused. He looked as if he was about to go off on one of his petulant rants, but before he could do so Stingray gave him a lecherous smirk, which wasn't at all serious. He just enjoyed Warden's reaction. "Does that not sound good to you either? I just figured it would've–" he was interrupted by a loud groan then Warden rambling. "I will not deal with this… _**~~~~harassment**_.. any longer! You are a pompous asshole and even if what you say mildly intrigues me I will take this no longer!" He bellowed then quickly jolted up, standing up in a matter so swift that the action seemed inhumane.

          In reaction to all of this, Stingray bursted out in laughter and Warden quietly pouted once again. With a loud sigh, he turned and walked over to the bars. He gripped onto them and banged his head against the metal.

          "Where the fuck is Jailbot."


End file.
